Alpha/walkthrough
It is a common goal for level 50 characters on VIP accounts to obtain a +1 level shift. Since the only way to get a +1 level shift that is always on is by slotting an Alpha power, that is what these characters should aim to do. The steps to obtaining the +1 level shift, assuming the character is already level 50 and the account has VIP access, are as follows: * unlocking the Alpha slot * choosing a ... Revamp Alpha power * gathering the components for crafting the chosen power * crafting the chosen power * equipping the chosen power Unlocking the Alpha slot There are three methods to unlock the Alpha slot: * completing Mender Ramiel's story arc * earning 1,000,000 points of incarnate experience * claiming an Unlock Alpha Slot character item Mender Ramiel Mender Ramiel is a contact in Ouroboros. Completing his arc unlocks the Alpha slot and awards one Incarnate Shard. Pros: * can be completed solo Cons: * difficult to find a team for this task * elite bosses in the story arc can be difficult Incarnate experience Both physical and psychic incarnate experience will count toward unlocking the Alpha slot. Pros: * can be completed solo in Dark Astoria * easy to find teams for incarnate trials * Incarnate Threads can be converted into incarnate experience Cons: * subsequently completing Mender Ramiel's arc or claiming an Unlock Alpha Slot ignores progress made with incarnate experience * 1,000,000 points of incarnate experience required * Dark Astoria and incarnate trials can be difficult for characters without any level shifts * incarnate trials also award a choice of incarnate salvage, and the type of salvage wanted will not be known until a desired Alpha power is chosen Unlock Alpha Slot character item Claiming an Unlock Alpha Slot character item on a level 50 character immediately unlocks the Alpha slot. Pros: * no combat required for the character lacking the Alpha slot Cons: * the character item is account bound, so must be purchased on an alternate character on the same account * costs 5 Astral Merits to purchase Choosing an Alpha power The Agility and Spiritual powers, which enhance recharge, are good for powersets with key powers on very long recharge times, such as Empathy. The Cardiac and Vigor Alpha powers, which enhance endurance reduction, are good for powersets with high endurance usage, such as Dark Armor. The Intuition and Musculature Alpha powers, which enhance damage, are good for powersets that deal damage but don't benefit much from recharge, such as Mastermind primaries. The Nerve and Resilient Alpha powers are rarely used, but may be useful for specific powerset combinations that line up well with their enhancement types, such as a controller with many confusion, hold, and defense buff powers (Nerve). Gathering components All Alpha powers have two alternate recipes, a basic recipe, and an advanced recipe. These recipes require different components but produce the same power. Basic recipe The first recipe requires components from content that is not restricted to incarnate characters, such as the Imperious Task Force and the Cathedral of Pain Trial, which can also be produced from Incarnate Shards. Notice of the Well is a component for all ... Revamp Alpha powers. Pros: * the rare incarnate salvage, Notice of the Well, is simple to get, from a Weekly Strike Target or a Mortimer Kal Strike Force * Incarnate Shards can be dropped in any non-incarnate content at all, even when exemplared or malefactored to a lower level Cons: * Incarnate Shards do not drop in Dark Astoria or incarnate trials * difficult to find teams for some tasks such as Rikti mothership raids Advanced recipe The second recipe requires components from incarnate trials, which can also be produced from Incarnate Threads. Pros: * easy to find teams for incarnate trials * Incarnate Threads have a high drop rate in Dark Astoria and incarnate trials Cons: * Dark Astoria and incarnate trials can be difficult for characters without any level shifts * it can take many tries before a choice of rare incarnate salvage is given Crafting Alpha powers are crafted in the incarnate window, accessible by clicking the word "Incarnate" at the top of the powers window above the power tray (default shortcut key "p"). Select the "Create" tab, "Alpha", and the chosen tree. Click the icon for the power you wish to craft. Check the right side for the recipe you wish to use, then create. Equipping Only one Alpha power can be equipped at a time. In the incarnate window, select the "Equip" tab. Click on the Alpha slot, then drag and drop a crafted Alpha power into the slot. All Alpha powers are passive powers, so cannot and need not be added to your power trays. Category:Player Guides